changing her
by waltzingwonders
Summary: after Alisha listens to simon's ipod full of depressing music she makes me a few CDs of songs to remind him of her plus she just wants an excuse to do something nice for him. her love changes him , but his love is changing her already- alisha&simon.love.
1. changine her

_Simon and Alisha- love this couple, for some reason they just work! _

_done during class_._ I do not own misfits but I would like a power._

_

* * *

_

changing her.

She waited till everybody had left the locker room, but _him._

She smoothed down her top and pushed her hair up slightly. Holding the CDs firmly in her hand behind her back, she crossed the room over to him.

"Hiya" Alisha said smiling softly. Simon turned to face her surprised, yet nevertheless he returned the smile just with a little less confidence then his future self, "Hi" he said.

Every time she looked at Simon, she could almost feel his touch, this hand entwined with hers and the warmth she felt in his arms but the Simon standing in front of her couldn't touch her. Not yet. Simon stared at her. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked politely, interrupting Alisha's train of thought. "Nah… well yeah, I mean kind of well here" she said embarrassed of how tongue tied she had become in front of him. Simon looked puzzled at the CDs Alisha had produced from behind her back. Simon slowly took them from her hands.

"Why are you giving me CDs?" he asked.

She smiled "well these are quite cheery songs, ya' know but more upbeat. After listening to your depressing music the other day I thought you might like them sorry. Look you don't have to take them if you don't want to-"she said rubbing her hand against forehead. "No…No I want them, thank you" he smiled at the girl in front of him. "s'alright" she said looking down. "Alisha…really thank you, nobody's ever done that for me"

"it's only a couple of CDs Simon" she said, trying to hide that warm fuzzy feeling she was getting due to the way he just looked at her. "It's the thought that counts, I guess…I should get going..." he said, awkwardly checking his watch.

"Oh no, seriously go.."

"Sorry I mean I could walk you home or-" he said.

"Nah don't be stupid. I'll be fine" she said walking back over to shut her own locker. Simon made no attempt to move.

"Go Simon" she said smiling.

He picked up his briefcase and put the CDs in; he began to walk away but stopped to turn back to Alisha. "Thanks again for the CDs" he said.

"Don't mention it" Alisha said putting the strap of her bag over her head.

"Oh okay… don't worry I won't" Simon's head fell a little.

"No-" she said laughing slightly "- I didn't mean it like that, I just meant your welcome."

"Oh" Simon said smiling widely. Alisha caught her breath. "Bye Alisha" he said walking away.

"Cya" she said quietly.

She smiled to herself when looking in the mirror. Simon had said to her that her falling in love with him makes him become the strong, confident brave Simon who saved her life. But looking in the mirror, in that moment she realised something. Simon may change because of her love, but his love was already changing her.


	2. Bar Date  one shot

Simon & Alisha. - 

LONG TIME NO SEE PEOPLE! well never see because this is the internet and im not into that creepy stuff :p I KID! okay so i did write this as a completely different story but then i realised i mentioned the CD in this which relates to my other misfits story- so im putting it in the same story kindaa thingy... YEAH

enjoy. please REVIEW!

* * *

She sat there waiting. Alisha never thought that in her entire life she would be waiting at a bar for Simon. The bar was starting to get crowded which made it even more obvious that she was looking for him. She shot evil looks at the group of guys around the end of the bar licking their lips and making graphic hand gestures, obviously aiming them at her. The sad thing was before everything, Alisha would have liked the attention and most probably the guys seeing as they were her type- rude, full of themselves and in the end a no-gooder. It wasn't till Alisha had managed to rip off half of the label on her beer that she heard his voice.

"Alisha?" Simon stood there in his usual get-up, Denim jacket with a navy polo underneath (buttons up all the way of course) his dark jeans and briefcase in his hand by his side. Alisha took in a deep breath to steady her nerves, as he looked at her she could feel her stomach summersaulting inside.

"Hiya, got you a beer" she pushed forward the bottle she had got when she had arrived, exactly 22 minutes ago; she couldn't believe she was the one to get there EARLY. She could tell Simon was confused; he slowly sat down in the booth and took the bottle in his awkward like fashion.

"What's up?" Alisha laughed, feeling giddy under Simon's watchful eye.

"Nothing it's just… I wasn't expecting you to actually show up." Alisha looked up at Simon through her eyelashes, of course the normal Alisha would have stood him up because well he's Simon.

"I like hanging out with you Simon." She said as he took his jacket off. She could see him smile a little and it instantly lifted her mood. They began talking about their interests like favourite movies ( his were star wars and hers were romance)and food ( Simon hated anything spicy which was Alisha favourite kind); they talked about community service minus the life changing powers they inherited and what a dick Nathan could be even though in some way he did manage to save them all from a life in cardigans. Two hours had gone by and Alisha couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much, her stomach ached from Simon's stories and they had somehow managed to come closer together in the booth.

"hey I have something to tell you." Simon said sitting round to face Alisha with pure excitement on his face; he looked like a little kid.

"Shoot." Alisha said realising how uncool she had just sounded.

"Okay well you know that one CD you burnt me, the band with the long name…" he said. Alisha nearly choked on her drink at Simon's description of her favourite band. "Does it offend you, yeah?" she asked and smile on her face. "yeah them ,okay I can't believe I'm admitting this but I bought two of their albums last night."

"oh my god are you serious ,have I converted you? So what was your favourite? Let me guess erm we are rockstars?" it might have been the alcohol in her system or the crowdedness of the bar but Alisha could feel her body heating up and Simon moved closer to talk to her due to the noise level. "No ,epic last battle" Simon took a swig of his third beer, over the course of the night Simon's persona had changed, after a few drinks he became so much more chilled out. He undid the top buttons on his polo and un-tucked his shirt, not to mention the neatness of his hair had gone and Alisha couldn't help but be extremely attracted to this version of Simon, so that's three kinds to add to her list.

"Shut up, that's mine! ...spooky" she said, she looked at Simon and could still feel that pain in her chest. Of course Alisha was still mourning her Simon, the future Simon but regardless of which Simon she was with she loved them both the same. The only problem was she couldn't touch him, kiss him. She so wanted to kiss him, to tell him everything that's happened… that's going to happen.

"Thanks for coming out tonight Alisha" Simon said looking embarrassed.

"No problem, I'm having fun" he still wouldn't look at her. "Simon, why did you think I wouldn't show up?" She asked squeezing her bottle between her hands, if she didn't stop putting pressure on the glass it would soon shatter.

Simon smirked "why would somebody like you- want to hang out with me?" he took a huge swig of his drink.

"Maybe because I'm in love with you." She said. She panicked, she didn't mean to say it out loud. She mentally kicked herself over and over again, as Simon shocked and appalled – sobered up at her words.

"What?" he said lightly staring at her.

Alisha tried to laugh effortlessly "what? Wow I'm must be hammered HA I think I better be getting home-"

"Alisha-" he said trying to stop her as she got up and grabbed her coat. "-wait"

Without looking at him, Alisha mumbled a goodbye and dodged her way out of the bar and home.

Four text messages, one from Kelly and three from Simon.

_Kelly-_

_OMG Nathan just called me sayin if he took me to da zoo would I get with one of da monkeys- PRICK!_

Alisha was avoiding the three texts from Simon – anything would be a great distraction. Thank god for Kelly.

_**Don't worry bbz; he'll get it tomoz – talk l8r. **_

_Kelly- _

_U alright?_

Alisha sighed and shakily typed- _**Just made a complete idiot outta myself.**_

She threw her phone on the bed and began to change out of her clothes into some shorts and a vest, before taking all of her make-up and jewellery off. She still couldn't believe she had done that- she told Simon to his face that she loved him. She wasn't even that drunk to be totally honest- not even tipsy, she wasn't a light weight like Simon. Her phone vibrated against her duvet. She checked it quickly and groaned. Four texts now from Simon. She sat cross leg on her bed and leaned back against the many pillows that were mounted against the wall.

Text one.

_Simon-_

_Alisha? Can you call me please?_

_S _

Text two.

_Simon- _

_Look we need to talk about what you said. Please call me… I just want to know if you got home alright, I should have walked you back but you ran away._

_S_

Text three.

_Simon- _

_I've seen you drink you're entire body weight in alcohol before; you've never been drunk on three beers before. Please Alisha talk to me. I'm sorry if I did something wrong._

_S_

Alisha rolled her eyes- just like Simon to think he was the cause of everything- like it was his fault that she said she loved him, like it was his fault he was astonished about what she said. Like it was his fault he didn't feel the same. She forgot he wasn't her Simon yet. Last text – probably another apology. However when she read it her breath caught in her throat and her mouth dry.

Text four.

_Simon-_

_I was surprised you turned up tonight because- I couldn't understand how the only person I could ever want- was willing to sit in front of me in a bar and spend all night talking about the star wars movies. I was surprised that you wanted to spend time with me because I wanted to spend time with you more than anything in the world. I love you too Alisha. Good night _

_S x _

* * *

_review please they make me smile! _


End file.
